


Mission Accomplished

by War_Machine_69



Series: Winteriron Fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a little spoon, But really just porn, Getting Together, God bless the super serum, Hints at Tony's tech kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some feels, Top Tony Stark, Wow this is pure filth, fight me, which he totally doesn't have, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_69/pseuds/War_Machine_69
Summary: Bucky may be in love with Tony, but he can share a bed with him without popping a boner, damn it.(Spoiler: No he can't)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	Mission Accomplished

Bucky Barnes was not happy about the plan, but he didn’t have much of a say.

Sure, being free from Hydra and brainwashing meant he could make all of his own decisions, but, sadly, he still had to listen to Steve’s orders on missions. And this mission included Bucky and Tony Stark undercover together.

It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t like Tony. Quite the opposite, he thought Tony was amazing. He’d forgiven Bucky for what he did while brainwashed. He fixed his arm, gave him a home. In fact, Bucky more than just liked Tony.

He was in love with him.

Tony, though, probably had no interest in Bucky, so he was content to pine in silence. Yes, he would stare and yes, he would daydream about Tony’s lips every now and then, but he did it silently.

Undercover meant close proximity. Especially as it would take a few days and Steve came up with the great idea of Tony and Bucky pretending to be a couple. It might have been revenge for the time Bucky ranted about Tony’s hair that one time, but in his defense, it was early in the morning and his hair was  _ so  _ fluffy.

So here they were. Bucky and Tony. Opening the door to their room and being faced with one bed. Not even a big bed. No, it was just a double. Spacey for one, but unlikely to fit two without some cuddling.

“I can take the floor,” Bucky said quickly. Tony just rolled his eyes.

“No way, Winter Wonder. It’s two nights, surely you can manage some cuddling?”

“What?”

Tony shrugged. “I cuddle with Rhodey all the time. And Clint. And Thor. Even Steve that one time.”

Bucky resisted the urge to glare, though just barely. “So you’ve cuddled with the entire team?”

“Except you,” Tony winked before flopping onto the bed, resting his hands behind his head. “Help me complete the list.”

Bucky wanted to say no on principle, but he wanted to say yes more. He would love to cuddle with Tony. Maybe it was just for this mission, but he would take whatever he could get.

“Okay.”

“Great,” Tony sat back up. “Let’s call it an early night. Steve’ll call us at the crack of dawn with intel, I’m betting right now.”

“Not really a bet, he does it every time,” Bucky grumbled. Tony nodded in acknowledgement and then pulled off his shirt. 

It was so fast, Bucky couldn’t look away out of politeness. Instead, he was faced with tan skin and lean muscles. He also got a good view of the arc reactor, casting a blue light over Tony and making him look more magical than usual (even if he’d hate being compared to magic).

“Tony!”

“Oh,” Tony frowned. “Sorry. I usually sleep nude, but I can keep my boxers on if you want?”

Bucky couldn’t even tell if he was joking. Taking a deep breath, he turned away and opened his bag so he could change. At least he would wear a t-shirt over his boxers, because he wasn’t a heathen.

When they were both changed, Bucky looked at the bed. Tony had pulled down the covers and settled underneath. It looked so cozy and it would be so nice to curl up against him, rest his head on his shoulder…

Bucky shook his head. That wasn’t what this was. He walked to the bed and got under the blanket, trying to leave as much space as possible. This meant one of his legs was practically falling off.

“You can come closer, you know. I won’t bite unless you ask.”

Bucky swallowed but inched closer. He turned and saw Tony roll his eyes before grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling it around himself. Bucky was maneuvered into being the big spoon, Tony tucked into his chest and sighing happily.

“I prefer the little spoon,” Bucky said, for something to say.

“Next time,” Tony responded. Bucky smiled at the thought of this happening again. He nuzzled closer, his nose in Tony’s hair and inhaling his mint shampoo. It was light, refreshing, and made Bucky melt into the sheets. He held on tighter, enjoying the brush of Tony’s skin against his, and regretted wearing a shirt as it added another barrier between them. 

Hesitantly, Bucky moved his leg forward, resting it on Tony’s so they could entwine. When he was met with no protest, he brought them flush against each other and sighed happily at the feeling. Maybe this mission wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Um, soldier? Did you bring a gun to bed or are you just happy to see me?”

He spoke too soon. Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized that, with Tony’s ass pressed against his crotch, he had become rock hard way too quick to be healthy.

“Is it better or worse if I say gun?”

Tony snorted. “I’m flattered, really.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky said, even though he made no attempt to move. “Since the serum, I’ve been a little… sensitive. Hydra suppressed it, but now it’s returning all at once and I-”

“Bucky.” Tony turned around in his arms. “It’s okay. Honestly. I get it. Serum is weird, body chemistry is weird. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Bucky nodded, trying not to think about how much it did mean. How much he wanted to kiss Tony, to hold him every night for the rest of his life.

“Wait, so you haven’t had sex since being kidnapped?”

Bucky shook his head, not understanding Tony’s interest. 

“Do you remember what it was like? Before?”

“Maybe,” Bucky admitted. “I know I’ve done it, but I don’t really remember what it felt like.”

They were too close to be having this conversation. Tony was so warm and soft in his arms and now all he could think about was sex and his erection made no attempt to go down.

“So you’re basically a virgin again?”

“Tony.”

“Just asking out of scientific interest,” he said quickly. There was a pause before Tony went on.

“I could help, if you wanted.”

Bucky wondered if it was possible to be so hard he passed out because that was the only way this conversation was happening.

“What?”

“You know. Me. My mouth. Your dick.”

Bucky’s cock throbbed. 

“Are you kidding?”

Tony shrugged a shoulder. “I’m a helpful guy. I see a friend in need, I offer my services.”

Bucky wanted to say yes. He wanted to roll them over and press against Tony. But he couldn’t, not like this.

“I can’t.”

“Oh,” Tony’s eyes went hard, something Bucky learned meant that he was hurt. “No worries.”

“No,” Bucky rushed out. “Not because I don’t want to. It just wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “It’s not fair for me to feel up a sexy super soldier?”

Bucky fought a blush and lost. “Not that. I mean- I just- it would mean something. To me. If it was you.”

“It would?”

Bucky nodded, looking into Tony’s wide eyes. His mouth was open in surprise and he didn’t seem like he was about to sprint, so Bucky worked up his nerve.

“I’m kinda in love with you.”

Tony was frozen for a bit too long and Bucky was worried he’d broken him. Then he was smiling.

“That’s convenient, since I kinda love you, too.”

“No shit.”

“Yes shit.”

They were grinning at each other like idiots, but they were idiots in love, so they didn’t care.

“So,” Tony said, hand lifting to trace Bucky’s arm. “Can I give you that blowjob now?”

Bucky coughed, his cock making itself known with a desperate twitch.

“How about I kiss you first, just so we can say we’ve done this properly.”

Tony pretended to think about it. “I accept your terms.”

Their lips met and it was soft and liquid and Bucky felt like he had to keep kissing for fear of Tony slipping away. After so long pining, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, their tongues tangling and teeth nipping at lips and Bucky moaned into it as he felt Tony’s beard scraping at his jaw.

Soon he found himself pushed onto his back, Tony climbing on top of him and latching onto his neck, nibbling marks across his skin.

“God, Tony.”

“Can I take this damn shirt off, now?”

Bucky didn’t bother responding, he just lifted his arms so Tony could furiously lift the fabric off and throw it somewhere behind him. There was a faint crash, but neither of them particularly cared.

Bucky reached up to stroke Tony’s skin, enjoying the freedom to finally get his hands on the man he’s wanted for so long. He ran his hands over his arms, his shoulders, his chest. His hand neared the arc reactor and paused.

“Can I-?”

Tony looked up, eyes blue in the glow and shining.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Bucky leaned up and kissed the center of his chest. The metal was cool against his lips and he moved to mouth each scar, as though he could replace each painful memory with ones of love.

“You are something else, snowflake.”

Bucky smiled against Tony’s skin. “I like that nickname.”

“Well, it’s all yours, snowflake. Snowdrop. Babe. Angel. Love of my li-ah!”

Tony gasped as Bucky’s mouth reached a nipple, sucking at the sensitive spot to coax as many sounds from Tony as he could. It was a lot, he found, and this would be an experiment he would investigate many times over.

“Okay, snowflake, stop. I need to get to your cock.”

Bucky smirked, but pulled away. “As you wish, doll.”

Tony groaned, kissing Bucky almost angrily before moving down. Bucky knew he was sensitive, but his dick hadn’t even been touched yet and already he was dripping, his boxers damp where he was straining against them.

“Someone’s eager,” Tony said. Bucky would have argued, but then there were lips pressed against the head of his cock. Tony sucked him gently through the cloth and buck whimpered, frighteningly close before they’d even started.

“Tony, please!”

“So impatient,” Tony said, speaking close so his lips could brush his cock as he spoke. Bucky couldn’t help grinding forward, though Tony pulled away before he could get any friction.

“Tony, I won’t last.”

Tony tilted his head in thought, his hands hovering at Bucky’s waistband.

“Maybe, but you have the serum. I’m sure it won’t take much to get you hard again.”

Bucky moaned, knowing it was true, and Tony pulled down his pants. The air on his flushed cock was almost too much, but it was nothing compared to Tony’s mouth finally taking him in. Bucky whined at the tight, wet suction.

He grabbed Tony’s hair, appreciating that it was as soft as it looked, and held on for dear life as Tony’s head kept lowering until the head of his cock reached the back of his throat. The feeling was indescribable, though part of that might have been because before Bucky could think, he was coming.

He whimpered, partly in pleasure, partly in embarrassment. Barely a few seconds and he was shooting off like a teenager. 

Tony didn’t seem to care, though, sucking every last drop before licking softly at Bucky’s sensitive cock.

“Oh my god,” Bucky gasped. “I’m sorry. Holy shit.”

“That was hot as fuck,” Tony said. “Let’s get you hard again.”

Bucky whined as Tony pressed wet kisses down his shaft. It was almost painful with how soon it was after his orgasm, but nevertheless he could feel himself starting to harden already.

“God bless the super serum,” Tony muttered, licking a stripe up Bucky’s cock and earning a garbled yelp.

“Tony!”

Finally, Tony pulled away, but Bucky almost pouted at the loss of contact, his cock ready to go again. 

“So what do you want, soldier? This is your second first time, so it’s all about you.”

Bucky smiled softly. “I want you to enjoy it, too.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I’m enjoying myself.” He ground down, his hard on rubbing against Bucky’s leg. 

Bucky groaned, pulling Tony up for a kiss. Their hips met, cocks rubbing through Tony’s boxers and shit, those really had to go because Bucky wanted to see all of Tony.

He immediately did so, grabbing the cloth and just ripping it apart before throwing it away. Tony looked at him with blown pupils.

“I loved those boxers. But I don’t even care. Because fuck.”

“Fuck is right,” Bucky growled, grabbing handfuls of Tony’s ass. He worried about his metal hand, but Tony just moaned and rocked forward, grinding their bare cocks together. 

“You like the arm?” Bucky asked. When Tony avoided his eyes, he brought his left hand around to grab Tony’s cock and oh god, the way Tony keened at that.

“T-that’s not fair!” Tony gasped. “That is so-o not fair!”

“I thought this was about me,” Bucky said, stroking Tony. He soaked up the way Tony shivered above him as he rubbed his metal thumb under the head of his cock. He was so hard, it was beautiful. He was also on the larger side, which Bucky couldn’t help appreciating. He had figured Tony did well in the sex department, but this was…

“Fuck me,” he found himself whispering.

“Hm?” Tony’s eyes were closed in pleasure, still enjoying Bucky’s touch.

“I want you inside me, please.”

Tony finally focused, pushing back to free himself from Bucky’s grip.

“Are you sure? If you want to top-”

“I don’t,” Bucky said. “I mean, sure, sometimes. But right now, I want you to fuck me into this mattress.”

Tony swallowed.

“I can do that.”

Tony moved away for a second and Bucky immediately missed the warmth. When he returned, he had a tube of lube in hand.

“You came prepared.”

Tony shrugged, settling between Bucky’s legs as he slicked up his fingers.

“I’m an optimist.”

Bucky smirked briefly before his legs were lifted, pushed against his chest. Tony winked at him.

“Hold that for me, will you, love?”

Bucky blushed, but obeyed. He felt so exposed like this and then fingers were circling his hole and his breath hitched, eager to be filled.

“Tony, please. Stop teasing!”

“But you’re so pretty like this.”

He watched Tony lean in before feeling a kiss on his inner thigh. He was always sensitive there and his cock twitched, dripping precome onto his stomach.

“Please, more!

“As you wish, snowflake.”

Bucky moaned as the first finger entered. It wasn’t a lot, but it was Tony who was inside him and he was so gentle, Bucky felt like he might cry.

“So tight, babe,” Tony said, thrusting his finger slowly. “It might take me a while to open you up. I could do this all night long.” He punctuated the last word with a twist, brushing right against Bucky’s prostate.

He moaned, eyes rolling with pleasure as he ground down on Tony’s finger.

“Don’t you dare. I will push you down and ride you if I have to.”

Tony added a second finger, the stretch intoxicating.

“Don’t tempt me, snowflake.”

Bucky would have responded, but now that Tony had found his prostate, he refused to leave it be. Two fingers rubbing inside him, drawing out gasps and cries of ecstasy, Bucky did not think he could last any longer.

His hands gripped the sheets, partly for support, partly so he wouldn’t grab his cock and come immediately. Unfortunately, that did little to help because as soon as Tony added a third finger, Bucky was screaming through his second orgasm. He felt his cock jerk as ropes of come spattered across his chest, some hitting his chin.

His hands loosened on the sheets, his head floaty with the intensity of coming untouched, and coming twice in nearly as many minutes.

“Holy shit,” Tony was saying. Bucky blinked foggily up at him, still dizzy with pleasure.

“That was good,” Bucky slurred.

“Looked it,” Tony pulled out his fingers and Bucky whined at the loss, his hole clenching down on nothing.

“I tried,” Bucky’s words were thick on his tongue. “I tried to stop it-”

He broke off when Tony kissed him, wet and urgent. He moaned, already addicted to his lips. When they broke apart, Tony licked up the mess on Bucky’s face and his cock twitched painfully with interest.

“Snowflake, you can come as many times as you want. I have zero complaints.”

“It’s the serum,” Bucky explained. “I just- Everything is so much  _ more.  _ No refractory period helps, too.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, his cock twitching against Bucky’s thigh. He wondered how desperate Tony must be, having to wait.

“How many times can you go? In total?”

Bucky shrugged. “Never tested. Usually I stop after three or four.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tony said in awe. “Adding that to the to-do list.”

“There’s a list?”

“Oh yes,” Tony kissed Bucky before moving back down. “We are going to have lots of fun.”

“I’m having fun right now.” Bucky jerked his hips up, displaying his already hard cock. His mind couldn’t help but picture being tied down, having Tony bring him to orgasm over and over again.

Maybe a list was a good idea.

He was jerked from his thoughts by Tony’s fingers entering him again, finding his prostate with startling accuracy. Guess Tony was a quick learner in every aspect.

“You think you’re ready?” Tony thrust his hand and Bucky moaned, trying to form words.

“Hell , yeah, doll. Just fuck me.”

“Into the mattress, I remember.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as Tony sat back, stroking his hard cock in preparation. He frowned as he looked down.

“I have a condom, if you want.”

Bucky immediately shook his head, unable to fight the dark possessiveness creeping up.

“I can’t get anything, can’t give you anything.”

“Sure, but the mess-”

“I want it. Please, Tony, I want all of you.”

“Fuck,” Tony muttered. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“What a way to go-oh!”

He felt the blunt head of Tony’s cock at his entrance, slick and thick and just want Bucky needed. He pushed forward slowly, as though worried Bucky might break. Honestly, Bucky was worried about that himself. With every inch filling him, he felt like he might fall to pieces in pleasure.

He held Tony close, hands stroking every inch of skin he could reach, down to that beautiful ass so he could grip tight as Tony finally bottomed out.

“Fuck me,” he moaned. Tony laughed above him.

“That’s what I’m doing, babe.”

Bucky tried to thrust down. “Then move, damn it!”

Thankfully, Tony listened. His hips pistoned back and forth and Bucky clenched around him, trying to keep Tony inside him.

“Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good.” Tony leaned down to kiss Bucky’s neck as he fucked into him. Bucky could feel them sticking together where his come was drying, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He just bucked up to meet Tony’s thrusts, trying to get as close to this man as he possibly could.

“You feel better, doll,” he gasped out before words left him altogether. Tony, demonstrating his deadly precision yet again, found Bucky’s prostate and began to focus in on it. He kept his thrusts shallow, never straying too far from that point of pleasure.

If Bucky could think, he might’ve been embarrassed by the noises leaving him. They sounded more like mewls than anything, Bucky wanting to cry from how good it was. How good Tony was. 

“I’m close, snowflake,” Tony whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, biting just sharp enough for Bucky’s mind to fizzle out.

He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t tell Tony that he was close, too, or how amazing he felt, how much he loved him. He could barely even think it. It was like he was floating, everything disappearing except for Tony inside him and white-hot pleasure.

He felt his orgasm creeping up, flushing his chest, curling his toes, rolling his eyes. His cock felt like it was going to explode where it lay on his stomach, twitching with every brush against Tony’s abs.

He was so sensitive after coming twice, he was grateful there was no more friction than that or he might have died. His breaths shortened and he let out a garbled warning as he came, covering both of them with his release.

Unlike the last times, this one didn’t end. His vision was white as his cock jerked, furiously spouting ropes of come until he was practically sobbing, feeling too much all at once.

When it seemed like it was over, Bucky opened his eyes, not realizing they had closed. He saw Tony above him, looking down with the most beautiful, blissed out expression. Then his hips stilled and he was moaning, filling Bucky even more as he came.

Bucky knew he was sensitive, but the feeling of Tony coming, marking him inside with his cock and outside with his teeth, it was more than Bucky could bear.

His cock hadn’t even managed to soften and then he was coming again. It was only a weak dribble after the last one, but it was no less intense. He whined in the most painful pleasure as his cock twitched its release before finally going limp.

“Snowflake,” Tony was mumbling. He had collapsed on top of Bucky, not even bothering to pull out. Bucky didn’t mind. He was all fuzzy and floaty and he didn’t want Tony to leave him.

He tried to say as much, but all that came out was a raspy whimper. He felt lips press against his cheek, then his lips, then his neck. 

The warmth left him and he let out a sob of protest. A hand on his shoulder soothed him before it was gone, too. 

“No,” he called out. 

“I’m right here, love,” Tony was saying. Then there was a damp cloth on his skin. It wiped down his chest, which was probably a mess, then his cock and ass. He gasped at the stimulation, worried when his cursed cock gave a feeble twitch of interest.

“That serum sure is something,” Tony muttered. Bucky gave a weak laugh.

“No more tonight.”

“No,” Tony agreed, finally laying back next to him. He pulled Bucky against his chest, holding him close.

Bucky smiled sleepily. He loved being the little spoon.

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well.

* * *

As predicted, they were woken up too damn early by Steve calling. Bucky groaned, stiff and sore in the best way possible. He reached for his phone, trying not to stray too far from Tony’s embrace.

He rested the phone on his ear so he could stay lying down.

“What.”

“Morning, Buck.” Steve sounded way too cheerful. “How’d you sleep?”

“Well, until you called. Was there movement?”

“Great news. Nat caught the guy, so you two can head back whenever you want.”

Bucky frowned. Steve’s tone was innocent, which was immediately suspicious.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“There was no mission, was there?”

“Of course there was,” Steve insisted before caving. “A mission to get you and Tony to stop being idiots. Did it work?”

Bucky hung up on him and rolled over. Tony was blinking his eyes open.

“Was that Cap?” He mumbled. Bucky curled closer, nuzzling into his neck to inhale cologne and skin.

“Add ‘murder Steve’ to the list. Or buy him flowers, I don’t know yet.”

Tony laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Sure. After I deal with that gun in your pants.”

Bucky groaned, grinding his morning wood against Tony. They had time, he supposed.

After all, the mission was quite a success.


End file.
